


Heroes need saving too: A Daredevil fanfiction

by DesignerSkyline



Series: Clairedevil cute fluff stories [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff clairedevil, clairedevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignerSkyline/pseuds/DesignerSkyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil has become on of my favorite shows. I ship Clairedevil SOOOOOO MUCH. This fanfic shows that Matt is human too and he has emotions and goes through pain just like all of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stitches

"You know you should call yourself stitches."  
Matt laughed.   
Claire loved making him laugh, she didn't care how well he could take pain. Stitches hurt like hell. She could tell, from a slight muscle flex, to a soft groan, it was hurting.   
"Ah!"  
"Sorry", She said.  
"It's okay."  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Just keep talking, I like the sound of your voice."  
This made Claire smile.  
"Well you have about three more to go, and the cat I'm watching managed to piss three times on my couch instead of two. The little bastard."  
Matt let out a snort, and smiled. Claire just happened to notice how cute his smile was. Why? Why Did it have to make her melt like that?   
"I didn't know you felt that way." Said Matt.   
"What, about the cat?"  
"No, about my smile."  
She stared at him. "How did you-"  
"Your heart started beating a little faster when I did, and you kinda just confirmed it."  
"You know, I wouldn't be such a smart-ass to the person moving a needle through your skin."  
"It's, just an observation."  
"You might be observing a punched arm in a few minutes."  
"You know I can tell if you're joking, right?"  
Claire looked back at him annoyed, "Shut up."  
Matt let out another snort.


	2. Bed rest

"We'll guess what, I made observation.", said Claire.  
Matt turned his head in her direction. "What is it?"   
"That you're hot."  
"Well I guess you could say that.", he said with a smirk.  
Claire rolled her eyes. "No idiot, your temperature, you're burning."  
"Yeah, I noticed that too, I figured I'd just ignore it."  
"Yeah well here's the deal, I just stitched up three wounds, you're running a fever, and you're still not completely healed from last time."  
"I can manage."  
"Well I'm not managing a corpse, so I guess I'll just stay here, make sure your okay, and that you don't try to do any of that hero-ing shit."  
"Claire, you really don't- "  
"No, Matt I think I really do."  
"Look, I'm fine."  
"No you're not, just try to rest for once, for me?"   
Matt sighed.  
"Just lay down for once, please? Sleep, or think about punching people, I honestly don't care, just stay there."  
She started to walk out the door when Matt said, "And if I think about you?"  
She stopped, turned around, and said "Then I'll be doing the same."  
Then she walked out of his bedroom into the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3: tissue shoulders

Matt started to feel the warm dampness on his pillow. He hated crying, and he hoped to God Claire wouldn't notice. 

"Hey Matt....Matt?"

Shit. 

"Are you crying?"

"Would it make a difference if I was?"

Claire walked over and sat on the bed, then laced her fingers with his. Another tear rolled down Matt's cheek, and Claire gently wiped it away with her thumb.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Matt sat up slowly. Claire couldn't stand the sadness on his face. She'd give anything to see that stupid(cute) smirk on his face. 

"I just keep wondering over and over again. Am I even making a difference? I try so hard, and all there is are people I care about getting hurt." He lifted his tear-stained face up at Claire. She held his face in her hands, and kissed his forehead. 

"You are making a difference Matt, and don't ask me how, cause I know for damn sure you know. And I might get hurt, but you help me heal."

Matt clung to her, and buried his head in her shoulder. Claire held him tight, and caressed his head. She took his face in her hands again. 

"You know I'll always be there when you need someone to cry on."

The look Matt gave her made Claire want to take all of his broken pieces and superglue them back together again. She kissed his forehead again. 

"I'll be right back."

Matt grabbed her hand before she could get up.

"Could you please, stay with me for a minute?"

"Of course." 

They both held each other tightly, and Claire would stroke his back and say comforting words.

"I'll be right back I promise."

Matt's head was down, "Okay."

Claire returned in a few moments, as promised, with a mug in her hand. Matt could smell it form the kitchen. Lemon and honey. 

"I'm guessing you already know what it is."

"Yeah, Claire, thank you so much."

"Your welcome so much." She handed to warm mug to him. He gave a weak smile, weak, but worth just as much as the others. And it was contagious.


	4. Chapter 4: Chest Pillows

It was only 9:30 at night, but Matt's eye lids where heavy. Claire took notice.  
"Hey remember what I said about sleep?"  
"Not really."  
"We'll this might be a new concept, but you can actually sleep when your tired."  
His eyes were fluttering, fighting sleep.  
"I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
He looked at her, "that if I close my eyes, I might never see you again."  
Claire got off the bed and walked around the other side.  
"Claire?"  
He felt the sheets move slightly as she pulled them back, and crawled in. Then she pulled the covers close to her. He placed his hand on the side of her face, and she caressed his neck.   
"I'm not going anywhere."  
She laid down on her back. Matt laid on his side, used her chest as a pillow, and clung to her. Claire kept slowly running her hand through his hair. And held his hand with her other. Matt pulled his legs up. For whatever reason she thought this was the most adorable thing ever. And to her watching his chest slowly rise and fall was like watching the wind through leaves. It was peaceful, but at the same time made her want to hold him as tight as she could and never let go.   
"Stop that."  
"What?"  
"Being so damn cute."  
Matt let out a small laugh. Eventually he was in a deep sleep.


	5. Orange Posion

Claire on the other hand, was wide awake. Something about Matt being sick made her uneasy. She couldn't stand to see him like this. She was mesmerized by the steady slow movement of his chest expanding then collapsing. She traced the side of his face with her hand. Then all of a sudden the breathing wasn't steady. It was as if a unexpected storm had come and his chest was the ship. He gave out quick sharp coughs, then they progressively became harder and louder. Until Matt was sitting up. Claire was patting his back.  
In between coughs she tried to offer him soothing words.  
"Matt, it's okay, I'll be right back, it will be okay."  
She practically sprinted to the living room where her nurse bag was, then hustled back to his room. She had returned with a plastic bottle filled with unnaturally orange colored liquid. She took off the plastic cup top, unscrewed the cap and pored the right dose in.   
"Here take this."  
Matt took the cup and drank it down. When he swallowed it he had a cringe on his face.   
"Oh my...what the hell was that? Gasoline?"  
"It's medicine Matt, that thing you take when you get sick."  
"That wasn't medicine that was, the tears of children and small puppies or something."  
Claire showed a small grin. "Let me get you some water." She began to walk out.  
"Claire."  
"Yes?"  
"Next time...please...just poison me, it will be easier."  
"Okay remember that." She left the room with a smile on her face.


	6. The Perks Of Being A Nurse

She returned with a tall glass of water and some crackers. She handed it to him and he gulped down half of it in under a minute. Then grabbed the crackers.  
"Why'd you give me that stuff anyway?"  
"Really Matt? you're sick! As I have stated at least four times. Your voice is already starting to become nasal."  
"Claire, I'm fine." He then sneezed.  
"I know your staring at me, but I'll be okay."  
"I know that's why I'm here, and I know you don't want me to leave."  
He didn't.  
"I just don't want to be a burden."  
Claire gave a heavy sigh. Then took his face in her hands.  
"Matt, you are not a burden."  
He placed his hand over hers.  
She started to lean in, then Matt stopped her.  
"I don't want you to get sick."  
She smiled, "Nurse perks."  
Their smiles touched, and a warmth filled both of them through their stomach to their hearts.  
Matt was still smiling." Nurse perks."  
And their lips met agin.


	7. Warm Embraces

It was ten pm now. Matt was holding Claire's hand and making small circles on the back of it with his thumb. Claire had her free arm round his neck. She loved the closeness between them. Matt however, couldn't stop thinking about the tiny distance between their lips. 

"Matt you need to sleep."

His eyes were closed, he lifted his head up, "hmmmm."

"Come on." She slowly got off the bed and moved to the other side. Matt sat up with his eyes closed, waiting for her, once she was under the sheets and laying down. 

Matt laid on his side with his arms around her waist, and his head on her chest. She's so beautiful, I wish I could have her, like this forever. I want to protect her, but I need her more than she needs me. 

Claire held him close. It's crazy, but with my arms around him I feel like I can protect him. I wish I could protect him from everything. I need him and he needs me.

They continued to hold each other in darkness. Claire kiss the top of his head. 

I love him so much.

Matt felt a spark that set a fire through all of his nerve endings. He felt this whenever she touched him. And whenever she touched him he felt safe.

I love her so much.


	8. Icy Affection (and some Mexican food remarks)

Matt was fast asleep in Claire's arms now. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her, and hear his breathing.

Really? I find his breathing attractive? what is wrong with me?

Claire didn't care anymore. This beautiful human was hers and she was proud of his...everything. Part of her couldn't sleep because he was there and moments like this rarely happen; she wanted to cherish every second. Another part was just plain worried about him. 

Then, something happened. Matt started to shiver. It was as if it went from microscopic, to an earthquake in a matter of nano seconds. She could hear his teeth chattering, and his hold on her grew tighter. She turned on a lamp on the nightstand and sat up. Matt was still violently shaking. 

"Claire, I'm...so cold." His arms were held tightly at his shoulders, and he was breathing fast.

She held him close to her. 

"It's okay Matt, it's just chills."

He looked like he was about to cry. 

"I'm so cold."

She squeezed him tight, quickly held his face, and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'm coming back okay? I'll be right back."

Matt was still violently shivering when she returned. In her hands was a large over sized gray hoodie, and a plush blanket. She quickly sat on the bed, and gently guided him to a sitting position. 

"I need you to lift your arms sweetie."

Matt struggled, but eventually lifted his still-shaking arms. Claire slid the hoodie over him. 

"Are you still cold?."

His shivers weren't as violent, but still present.

"Yeah, a little bit.", he said in a weak voice. 

"Here, lay down."

Matt did so, he was holding his arms close to him. Claire took the blanket and wrapped it around him. She smiled.

"You know you look like a burrito." 

Matt gave a small smile. 

"Yeah, but I'm your burrito.", he said sleepily. 

Claire snorted, God he was corny. My little dork. 

Matt wore his trade marked smirk on his face. Claire leaned down and kissed his noes. His smile grew. You could see all of the lines in his face like a delicate painting. 

"Wanna join me?"

"You have to ask?"

She slid into his blanket burrito, and pulled the covers over them. 

"Are you okay? I don't want you to get hot."

Claire placed her hand on the side of his face, "I'll be fine." She replied. 

Matt grinned and got into his usual position. At that point all Claire wanted to do was hold him close. And all Matt wanted was her to hold him.


	9. Matt's Wildest Romance Fantasy

Matt slept the rest of the night. Sometimes Claire would feel him stir through the night and hug her closely again. Whenever he did that he showed that cocky little side smile. Claire never realized how much Matt sleeping made her feel good. It was like this was the only time he could have a refuge from all the chaos in his world. And with her arms around him she felt like she could reassure him that he wasn't going to be alone. Throughout the night she'd run her fingers through his hair, gently kiss him, or trace features of his face with her fingers. She almost had his face memorized. From the small creases in his forehead, to roundness of his cheeks.  
She quietly whispered to him, "I'm not letting you go." It wasn't loud enough to wake him up, but she needed to say it, she wanted him to know. The sunlight began to brighten the room around them. It started dim then, more and more light came through. She noticed how different his face looked in the natural light. She ran her fingers through his hair again. Claire wished she could have this all the time. The closeness, the ability to touch him... the opportunity to love him. She tightened her embrace around him, and held him closer.  
I'm not letting you go....  
Weather it was hours or minutes she spent laying there with him was a mystery to her. When she was with him it was as if time stopped and all the big things turned out to be small things and the only thing that mattered was him.  
Matt started to stir. He lifted his head and looked up at her. He placed his head on her shoulder.  
"Good morning." He said in a half-awake voice. Claire smiled, and kissed his forehead.  
Matt returned her smile. "Well, it is a good morning," he said.  
"Morning stitches"  
"Stitches?"  
"Yeah I figured it was better than 'garbage pigeon'"  
"I don't know the last one would explain why you want to take me out so bad."  
"Oh, as if", she said and playfully shoved him back a little.  
"What? Come on",he said jokingly. "You could if you wanted to you know, we could go by the dumpster, under the moonlight, and have a nice spaghetti dinner."  
"Really? You've been planning this?"  
"Oh yeah, it's my wildest fantasy." Claire stifled a laugh.  
"You'll get me flowers, and at the end we live happily ever after... In a castle, made of candy and pizza."  
"Matt, you're a dork."  
He put on his signature smirk. "You're the one cozyied up to me so..."  
"Hey the only reason I am is because you're my dork."  
Matt blushed. Claire kissed his cheeks.


	10. Orange Poison Pt. Two

"Do I get more of those?", he asked.   
"I don't know....maybe," she replied.  
He sighed heavily.  
"You feel any better?" She asked him while stroking his arm.  
"Actually my throat hurts a little bit."  
"I can fix that."  
Matt buried his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder.  
"But you're going to be mad."  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"Because it involves the orange stuff you hate."  
"Awwww Claire."  
"Matt..."  
"I told next time just poison me."  
"Yeah well maybe I want to have you around for a little longer." She said with a grin.  
"Oh really? Claire Temple actually cares about me?"  
"Shut up."  
He kissed her neck. Her cheeks became rosy.   
"If you take it I got a surprise for you."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a surprise." She kissed his cheek. "But here's the deal, you have to take the orange shit."  
"Ugh, Claire."  
"Matt, I am not arguing with you, I want you to get better so just drink the damn thing and get it over with."  
"Okay."  
She took his cheek in the palm of her hand. His eyes were so beautiful, he was so beautiful.   
He could sense her. He felt those sparks from her palm into his face thought his whole body. She was so beautiful...so brilliant.   
His face was so...kissable.  
I just want to kiss her.  
They slowly bridged the gap between their lips. They felt all the feelings they ever had for each other multiplied by all the emotions they had at that moment all in one.  
Claire took so many classes to become a nurse, but it wasn't until now that she notice just how many nerves were in the human body.  
They released from their oral embrace and their foreheads were touching.   
"I'll be back."  
"Are, are you leaving?"  
"This bedroom? Yes. This apartment? No. You? Never."  
Matt shared a soft smile with her.  
"I'll be back."  
Matt waited. He was unbelievably tiered, but he didn't want to miss a moment of Claire. Everything about her made him go crazy,even though he felt more relaxed around her than anyone. The sound of her voice, the way she gently touched him.   
Matt took a deep inhale. He heard her coming.  
"Okay orange shit, ginger ale, and crackers. Need anything else?"  
"Is there another option?"  
"Um let me think, No."  
"Ughhhh."  
"Come on."  
"I think you just enjoy seeing me in pain."  
Claire felt a small tug at her chest.   
"Don't say that Matt.", she said softly.  
She held her gaze at him for a short while. How could he think that? That's the last thing she would ever want for him.   
He held her forearm," I'm sorry."  
"It's okay just, don't."  
She started to unscrew the cap.  
"Hey I have one question.", he said in a serious tone.  
"What is it?"  
Matt paused for a moment, then let a small smile escape his lips. "Last night, did you call me sweetie?"   
Claire put her hands on her hips, looked away from his direction, and tried not to smile.  
"Get that stupid smirk off your face," she said trying hard to act annoyed.  
Matt laughed in response.  
"I can go back to garbage pigeon if you really want to."  
"Nah, sweetie's okay...babe."   
Claire arched a brow.  
"Here honey, take this."  
"Awe thanks, sweetheart."  
He downed the whole thing as quickly as he could. Claire handed him the water.  
"You want the soda too,baby?  
"Yes please, darling."  
He downed half the soda. Then helped himself tho the crackers.  
"You doing okay dear?" She asked.  
"Yeah..." He turned his head towards her, "...Claire."  
He put his crackers down, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and intertwined his fingers with hers.


	11. Stuffy Noses & Living room debates

"Hey, Claire?"  
"Hmm?"  
"My noes is umm...stuffy."  
"Do you have any tissues here?"  
"There's a box in the bathroom, I can get it."  
"No Matt, it's fine. I got it."  
She left the room, and quickly returned with the tissue box.  
"Thank you." Matt took one and blew his noes. He placed the tissue in the wastebasket next to the bed.  
"How's your throat?"  
"It's better."  
"Still sore?"  
"Not so much."  
Matt took another tissue and blew his noes again.  
"We just got to get rid of that,huh?"  
Matt smiled. "Yeah, I guess."  
Claire kissed his cheek.   
"I'll be back."  
"Where are you going?"  
"It's a surprise, if you need anything just ask."  
"Claire?"  
"I'll be back." She leaned down and kissed his nose, then walked out.  
Matt heard her. She was walking to the kitchen, she took out a frying pan, and some small bowls, then she opened the fridge and took a carton of eggs out. She was humming an unfamiliar tune and cracking the eggs into the small bowl.   
Matt sat up and slowly walked into the living room. Claire looked up and saw him standing there hunched shoulders, red noes, heavy eyelids, and his hands in the hoodie pocket.  
"Matt, what the hell are you doing?"  
He leaned against the back of the couch.   
"You're a guest you shouldn't have to make breakfast."  
"Well, technically, I'm a nurse, and you just happen to be sick, as I have said...many, many, many times."  
"You really don't-"  
"I am not going through this again okay? You can barely stand. Now get your ass back in there and for once, Just please rest!"  
"It's just that you-"  
Claire put her hands on her hips, and stared at him square in the face.  
"Matthew."  
"Claire, you've already done enough."  
She inhaled deeply. Claire walked over to where he was leaning on the couch. She put her hand on his waist line, and placed her other hand on his cheek. Matt leaned his head into her hand. Claire always found that adorable.   
"Matt, this isn't some kind of charity okay? I care about you; I want to make sure you're okay, and if that means staying here and helping you, I'm doing it."  
Matt wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"Its just, you've done so much."  
"And I'll do more."  
She pressed her lips to his. When their lips parted, Matt laid his head on her shoulder, and kissed her neck.  
She moved her hand up and down his back.  
"So are you going? Or do I have to carry you in there?"  
"Well if you're offering."  
She laughed, and playfully pushed him off.  
"Just get in there sniffles."  
"Sniffles? I thought it was stitches?", he said playfully, acting confused.  
Claire tried so hard not to smile. "Just go." She walked back to the kitchen counter.  
"Wait, wait, oh yeah now I remember, it was sweetie wasn't it?"  
"Matt! Get in there!" She shouted with a grin.  
He started walking back with a smirk on his face. Claire shook her head and smiled.


	12. Breakfast & Reasurance

A few minutes later Claire walked in with a tray that had two plates, and glasses on them. Matt could smell the eggs, bacon, and orange juice.  
"Surprise."  
Matt smiled, "Thanks Claire."  
"Yeah I knew you'd be able to know, but I still wanted to."  
"It's one of the nicest things anyone's done for me." He lifted his head towards her.  
Claire placed her hand on his forearm.  
"Well, I hope you enjoy it."  
The both started to eat. Matt complimented her on the meal.  
"Thanks, I know it's not much but..."  
"It's perfect," he interjected.  
Claire grinned.  
"Perfect could use a little salt though." Matt said quietly.  
"Hey, I slaved for a whole ten minutes on this meal."  
Matt's warm laughter filled the air. Claire was smiling hard, she loved the sound of his laughter.  
"Well, it's fit for kings."  
After they finished Claire pushed herself off the bed to put the dishes in the sink. When she got back to the room she started to lift the bag out of the wastebasket.  
"Claire you don't have to do that."  
"Matthew Murdock, do not start with me."  
"But Claire-"  
"I will get the orange shit, don't think I won't."  
Matt knew she was joking, but still replied with "okay."  
Matt laid down. He was exhausted. He kept fighting to keep his eyes open. He herd Claire's footsteps come closer.  
"Matt it's okay to sleep."  
He let out soft groans, and reached his hand out towards her. She took it, and kissed him on his chin, then his noes, and finally his forehead.  
"How am I supposed to sleep when I could be getting kisses from you?"  
"I guess you'll just have to suffer." She slid her arm around his neck.  
"Or, I could just do this." He leaned his head into her and pressed his lips to hers. Their bodies were no longer made of flesh and nerves, but sparks and flames. Every movement, each tiny pressure on their skin, and every microscopic shared atom made the flames rise and burn. Matt advanced his lips to her cheek, then jaw, and down to her neck.  
"Matt, you really need rest."  
"Really? I think this helps a lot more."  
Claire sighed softly, "I'm still going to be here when you get well."  
Matt put his hand on her arm. "And what if you're not?" The way he said it, made Claire choke up. He wasn't being a smart-ass he sounded, afraid. She took his cheeks in the palm of her hands and touched her forehead with his.  
"You know I'm always, going to be there. Even if I'm not with you, I'll be there."  
"But what if you're not?"  
She knew what he was thinking. That he was somehow going to become something he was trying to stop. That he was going to hurt me.  
"It's not possible stitches."  
Matt moved his head up towards her.  
"Whenever you need me, whenever you need help, when you're past your breaking point, and at your darkest, I'll be there."  
She kissed him, and when they released ran her hands through his hair. This was the first time she did this when he was awake. She noticed how he closed his eyes, and tilted his head when she moved her fingers in different places. She noticed the soft sighs he gave, and the way his shoulders dropped.  
"What do you say? Sleep?"  
Matt smiled, "Will you be here?"  
"Of course."  
She sifted to get under the bedding. It wasn't a few seconds before she was laying down, when Matt putt his arms around her, and placed his head on her stomach. Claire saw a huge grin on his face. He was like a kola bear. She ran her fingers through his hair again. She didn't think it was possible but his smile got bigger.  
My dork.


End file.
